Juramento Inquebrantable
by Doncella de Lorde
Summary: En el nacimiento de su primera hija, Ron se ha propuesto evitar que nadie nunca le haga daño y piensa cumplir su Juramento. La protegerá de todo, especialmente de Scorpius Malfoy. Regalo para Justified October.


**Juramento Inquebrantable**

_por Doncella de Lorde_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **El mundo en el que se desarrolla la historia no me pertenece, fue creado por la maravillosa J.K Rowling y yo solo me divierto jugando con sus personajes. Todo lo reconocido es suyo y mía solo la trama.

Este one-shot fue escrito como regalo a _**Liz (Justified October) **_¡Feliz cumpleaños nuevamente! Gracias por traerme de nuevo al mundo de la escritura, espero que te guste este pequeño detalle.

Agradezco a **Bella Valentía **por ayudarme con el beteo de esta historia.

* * *

.

Los niños no eran lo suyo, nunca pudo cargar uno sin que este se echara a llorar desconsoladamente. La mayor parte del tiempo solía ser demasiado patoso como para poder cuidar de un bebé, todos lo sabían y por eso no dejaban que se les acercase. No sabía cambiar un pañal, tampoco podía preparar biberones y mucho menos era capaz de contar cuentos infantiles. No era bueno con los niños, punto. Ahora bien, había un pequeño problemilla; estaba a punto de tener uno, sería padre. En menos de una hora Ronald Billius Weasley sería padre por primera vez y no estaba preparado para ello.

Para colmo de su frustración sería una niña. Él, el ser más insensible del planeta, que en palabras de su esposa tenía "la sensibilidad de una roca", tendría una niña. ¿Cómo diablos iba a hacerse cargo de ella? Necesitaba cuidados, consejos, protección. No se sentía capaz.

La sala de espera de San Mungo estaba abarrotada de cabezas pelirrojas esperando el nacimiento de la nueva integrante de la familia, todos estaban calmados, excepto el futuro padre. En un rincón de la estancia Harry Potter trataba de darle ánimos a su mejor amigo que se encontraba hiperventilando de la emoción y los nervios.

—Ron, debes entrar. Hermione te necesita en estos momentos más que nunca, debes estar ahí para ella. Todo saldrá bien, cuando veas a tu bebé los nervios se pasarán; ya lo verás. Sin embargo, si no entras ahí ahora mismo no garantizo que sigas vivo, ella te matará. Debe estar histérica porque no apareces. Toma aire y entra de una buena vez —las palabras del oji–verde parecieron hacerlo reaccionar porque pegó un saltó y recobró el color en el rostro. Tenía que enfrentarlo, era ahora o nunca. Por el momento, solo podía preocuparse porque su niña naciera bien y ya luego aprendería en el camino como ser padre.

Al cruzar por la puerta se encontró con una de las imágenes más sobrecogedoras, su esposa yacía en la camilla con el rostro completamente rojo por el esfuerzo y lágrimas de dolor surcando sus mejillas pero con una determinación que no dejaba lugar a dudas en su mirada. Hasta que lo vió, la ira más profunda fue dirigida hacia él y nuevamente perdió el color.

—¿Dónde estabas Ronald? ¿Pensabas dejarme sola mientras tengo a TÚ hija? Claro, lo más fácil es esperar afuera donde está toda tu familia mientras yo hago todo el trabajo —desde siempre había dicho que una de las peores cosas existentes sobre la faz de la tierra era su esposa enojada, ni siquiera una banshee rabiosa se le comparaba; y el embarazo solo lo había empeorado todo, era mejor no discutir con ella porque primero le gritaba de todo en la cara y luego rompía en llanto.

"_Benditas hormonas"_ pensaba Ron, no le quedaba de otra que soportar los arranques de histeria de su mujer.

—Esta… Estaba hablando con Harry, me dio un par de consejos para hacer que te sintieras mejor —¿desde cuándo mentir se le daba tan bien?

—¿Harry ha llegado? ¿Y Ginny? Créeme dudo mucho que haya algo que me haga sentir mejor en estos momentos, el dolor es insoportable y el sanador me ha dicho que falta al menos una hora más para que nazca.

—¿Una hora? —no creía resistir una hora con Hermione en ese estado de humor —. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

—No, lo que quiero es que te quedes aquí. No vas a escaparte de nuevo. Además aún no hemos escogido el nombre del bebé.

—Creo que deberías escogerlo tú, realmente no sería bueno que yo lo hiciera.

—Nada de eso, tenemos que escogerlo entre los dos. Es el nombre que llevará por el resto de su vida por amor a Merlín, no me dirás que no quieres participar en eso.

—Está bien, ya se nos ocurrirá algo ¿Qué te parece si esperamos a verla para decidir? —por la cara que puso la castaña supo inmediatamente que había dicho algo que no debía, menos mal que el dolor no la dejó hablar.

Así pasaron los siguientes 50 minutos, Hermione tratando de respirar normalmente y él tomándole la mano y soportando estoicamente sus apretones.

Cuando por fin apareció el mago que atendía el parto la pobre estaba tan agotada que ya ni fuerzas para discutir o gritarle tenía. Luego vinieron los minutos de mayor suspenso de toda su vida, ni siquiera cuando esperaba noticias para saber si Harry había matado a Voldemort había sentido tanta angustia y ansiedad. De pronto, todas sus preocupaciones y quejas quedaron en el olvido. Un solo llanto pudo borrar de su mente cualquier mal pensamiento, por fin volvió a respirar con normalidad. Hermione se encontraba llorando de felicidad y para él el tiempo se había detenido por completo.

Su niña, pusieron a su bebé en sus brazos y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para preocuparse por como cargarla, puso sus brazos de forma natural en la posición correcta y de inmediato supo que ese ser diminuto pertenecía a ese lugar. De pronto dejó de entender cómo pudo tener tantas dudas por algo tan hermoso y se encontró llorando por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo. Al verla con sus ojitos cerrados y completamente roja, sintió la suavidad de su piel arrugada y lo supo, tan suave como pétalos.

—Se llamará Rose —ni siquiera su voz sonaba igual, nadie podría expresar tanto orgullo con tan solo tres palabras.

—Rose… es perfecto —ni el agotamiento podía quitar esa mirada de fascinación de su esposa. Se veía hermosa, pero ni siquiera ella, la mujer más bella del mundo para él, se comparaba con su hija. Su princesa.

En ese momento se hizo un juramento a sí mismo, un juramento que para él se asemejaba a un Juramento Inquebrantable: no dejaría que nada malo le pasara, mucho menos que alguien le hiciera daño.

* * *

—Ron, necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante —Hermione siempre decía eso, por eso no dejó de leer el periódico al escucharla hablar —. Es sobre Rose —eso siempre captaba su total atención.

—¿Le sucedió algo? —inmediatamente el pánico se apoderó de él. Su hija llevaba cinco años en Hogwarts y él aún no se acostumbraba a tenerla lejos, le escribía todas las semanas y si pudiera iría a visitarla cada día para asegurarse que estaba bien.

—No, ella está bien; no le ha pasado nada malo. Es solo que, necesito que seas maduro respecto a esto y no hagas un escándalo —¿por qué le decía eso? El nunca hacía escándalos por nada.

—Dilo de una vez Hermione.

—Rose tiene novio —¿Qué? ¿Había escuchado bien? Probablemente tendría que ir a un médico muggle que le diese uno de esos aparatos que utilizaban los sordos, porque su niña no podía tener novio. Era una bebé por Merlín —. Creo que no te escuchado bien, ¿Rose qué?

—Rose _**tiene novio**_, Ron

—¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué no me lo ha dicho? ¿Quién es el INFELIZ? ¡LO VOY A MATAR! —estaba perdiendo el control y sin darse cuenta se encontraba gritando con la cara completamente roja.

—Cálmate Ronald Weasley. Me ha escrito ayer para contármelo y me ha pedido ayuda para decírtelo porque sabía que reaccionarías de esa forma. Tiene miedo ¿Entiendes? Le tiene miedo a su propio padre porque no sabe como reaccionarás. Tienes que demostrarle que no tiene que temer, que eres lo suficientemente maduro para entender que ya no es una niña; ha crecido. Espero que puedas entenderlo.

—Hermione, ¿Cómo voy a hacer para entender eso? Hace apenas unos días todavía corría a nuestra cama cuando llovía porque los truenos la asustaban. ¿En qué momento se hizo lo suficientemente grande para tener novio?

—Ron, tiene 16 años. La edad en la que tú comenzaste a salir con Lavender ¿recuerdas?

—Eso es diferente.

—¿En qué? —rebatió su esposa expresión desafiante.

—En que ella es mi niña y simplemente no lo acepto, _nadie _y me refiero absolutamente _nadie _la merece. Seguramente le harán daño y no puedo permitirlo, no tendrá novio hasta al menos salir de Hogwarts. Quiero saber ahora mismo quién es el novio de Rosie.

—No pienso decírtelo si vas a tomarlo con esa actitud. Ella ha tomado una decisión y no hay nada que tú o yo podamos hacer al respecto. Eres hora de que la dejes vivir y no la sobreprotejas tanto.

—Pero… ¿Y si le hace algo?

—Eso es algo que ella tendrá que enfrentar por sí sola. Tiene que aprender de sus propias experiencias. No puedes pretender tenerla siempre dentro de una burbuja —se sentía derrotado, en el fondo sabía que su esposa tenía toda la razón y probablemente lo obligaría a aceptarlo de cualquier forma, así que tomó aire y trató de poner la mejor cara de padre comprensivo de la que fue capaz.

—Está bien, voy a tomármelo con calma. Pero quiero conocerlo, hay muchas preguntas que tengo que hacerle antes de dejar que salga con mi hija. Dile a Rose que traiga a su novio para las vacaciones, no hay discusión.

—Muy bien, le diré que traiga a Scorpius para las vacaciones de Navidad —esperen… dijo ¿Scorpius? ¿De dónde le sonaba familiar el nombre? ¡Claro! Solo había una familia capaz de desgraciar a sus hijos con nombres como esos

—¡Un Malfoy! —se puso rojo de la furia —. ¿Estás diciéndome que el novio de Rose es el hijo del hurón?

—Sí, la persona con la que Rose está saliendo es Scorpius Malfoy. Si quieres que tu hija siga queriéndote como lo hace te aconsejo que no digas ni una palabra al respecto y simplemente te tragues tu orgullo y lo aceptes, porque ella parece estar muy enamorada del chico. Y así sea un Malfoy o el Rey de España; ella lo ha escogido y sabes perfectamente que nada podrá hacerla cambiar de opinión.

—¿Pero cómo pudo hacerme esto? ¿Por qué el hijo de Malfoy? Seguramente ese desgraciado engañó a mi niña. El hurón debe querer estar burlándose de mí.

—Nada de eso. Scorpius es el mejor amigo de Albus y es un buen chico. Ni siquiera Harry tiene problemas con él.

—Eso es porque no está saliendo con Lily. Hermione, debes decirle a Rose que acabe con esta locura.

—Ronald Weasley, basta de niñerías. Ya es hora de que aceptes que Rose no es más una niña, por mucho que eso nos duela. Debemos dejar que ella comience a tomar sus propias decisiones y aprenda de sus errores.

—¿Quieres decir que vamos a dejar que ese hurón junior le haga daño?

—Por supuesto que no es eso lo que quiero decir. Me refiero a que si ella lo ha escogido como su novio, sus razones tendrá y no nos queda más que respetar su decisión y al menos darle la oportunidad para conocerlo. Ya luego podremos decidir si nos cae bien o no. Así que vendrá a cenar en víspera de Navidad y se acabó.

Por supuesto cuando su mujer decía algo a Ron no le quedaba de otra que aceptarlo, a menos que quisiese desatar la cuarta Guerra Mágica. Es por eso que se vió sentado a la mesa con Scorpius Malfoy, su hija y… toda la familia Weasley. Si iba a tener que pasar ese trago amargo al menos se lo haría igual o peor a ese muchacho, decidió que lo invitarían a la Cena navideña en La Madriguera para que lo conociese toda la familia; después de todo presión más grande que conocer a tus suegros, solo es la de conocer a la familia completa de tu novia.

Sin embargo, no contaba con que tantos miembros de la familia estuviesen a favor del huroncito. Albus era su mejor amigo y desde luego estaba de su parte, lo que quiere decir que toda la familia Potter-Weasley lo conocía y se llevaban bien con él. Hasta el traidor de Harry parecía dispuesto a ayudar para que el chico no pasara una noche del todo incómoda. Hugo se declaró completamente a favor de esa relación, a pesar de que Malfoy no le acababa de caer del todo bien; cuando Ron le reclamó y le preguntó que dónde estaban sus lealtades él le contestó con toda naturalidad que mientras no le hiciera daño a su hermana no se metería, desde luego un par de amenazas de Rose tuvieron que ver con esa determinación. En resumidas cuentas, el único que parecía dispuesto a ayudarlo era George, desde el momento en que Scorpius cruzó la puerta se dedicó a acribillarlo con preguntas de lo más incómodas. Lo malo era que Ron sabía que su hermano lo hacía solamente para divertirse y no porque fuese a oponerse a la relación de su hija. La última esperanza del pelirrojo se encontraba puesta en su padre, el patriarca de los Weasley, que desde siempre mantuvo una relación para nada cordial con Lucius Malfoy y por ende, con todo lo que ese apellido representa. Sin embargo, su padre se limitó a observar a Scorpius con expresión seria y ojo crítico durante toda la cena; al final, Ron se llevo una decepción de proporciones gigantescas cuando Arthur Weasley le tendió la mano al novio de Rose para darle la "bienvenida a la familia".

Para la altura del postre, todos estaban completamente encantados con los modales y la simpatía del rubio y de más está decir que Rose se sentía feliz de ver la aceptación que toda la familia le estaba dando a su novio. El único que tenía cara de funeral era su padre, pero eso era de esperarse. Al ver la primera parte de su plan fracasar, decidió pasar a la segunda fase: intimidar a Scorpius Malfoy a base de preguntas.

—Así que, Malfoy. ¿Qué es lo que esperas hacer al salir de Hogwarts? —creyó tener la batalla ganada al ver la cara de desconcierto momentánea que puso el hurón y no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Papá, no es necesario que… —Rose no pudo acabar la frase porque Scorpius la interrumpió.

—No te preocupes Rose, es perfectamente normal que tu papá quiera saber esas cosas —con la seriedad digna de la situación se volvió a mirar a Ron, consciente de que toda la familia esperaba también por su respuesta —. Planeo ser sanador. Mi papá guardaba esperanzas de que me encargase de la empresa familiar, pero eso no es lo que yo quiero.

Ron quedó sin palabras por unos momentos, desde luego no se esperaba que el chico en realidad tuviese decidido lo que haría al salir del colegio. Rápidamente cambió de táctica y vió la oportunidad perfecta para ponerlo en una situación comprometida.

—Seguramente Malfoy no te dejará que estudies lo que deseas y te obligará a que sigas en sus _negocios _—a nadie le pasó desapercibida la forma y el doble sentido con que se refería a los negocios de Draco Malfoy. Si a Scorpius le molestó la alusión no lo demostró en ningún momento, al contrario, en su rostro se formó una autentica sonrisa.

—Desde luego que no, hemos hablado muchas veces de ello y él siempre me ha dicho que me apoyará en lo que yo quiera. De hecho desde hace mucho que planea deshacerse de los _negocios _del abuelo, el continuó con eso solamente porque luego de la guerra la familia no quedó en la mejor posición y necesitábamos el dinero.

La mención de la guerra puso a todos en alerta y se mostraron sorprendidos al darse cuenta de que Draco había hablado con su hijo al respecto y al parecer le había dicho la verdad.

—Ron, creo que ya fue suficiente con el interrogatorio, en otra ocasión podremos conocer mejor a Scorpius. Por ahora es tarde y debe regresar a su casa, seguramente sus padres lo estarán esperando —Hermione se levantó de la mesa para despedirse del rubio —. Fue un gusto conocerte y cuando quieras puedes llegar a la casa para visitar a Rose y comer con nosotros —sus palabras no le sentaron nada bien a su esposo que se disponía a contradecirla, sin embargo su mirada lo cayó al instante.

Scorpius se despidió cordialmente de todos, dedicándoles comentarios referidos a lo dicho durante la comida. Elogió la exquisita comida de Molly Weasley y estrechó la mano de Arthur, además le aseguró a Percy que admiraba su trayectoria en la política y a George que era muy interesante el imperio de las bromas que se había creado. Incluso se atrevió (en opinión de Ron con increíble descaro) a despedirse de Rose con un beso frente a toda la familia. Cuando el chico hubo desaparecido por la chimenea todos se dedicaron a felicitar a Rose por el maravilloso novio que tenía y a decirle que era un chico muy agradable y contaba con la aprobación de toda la familia.

La chica estaba radiante y Ron no pudo hacerse el ciego al respecto. Finalmente todos comenzaron a despedirse y ellos regresaron a su casa. Inmediatamente Hermione mandó a Hugo a acostarse y dijo que iría a leer un rato a su despacho, se marchó despidiéndose de Rose con un beso y lanzándole una significativa mirada a Ron. Se quedó solo con su hija en la sala. Durante toda la cena ella había mostrado una gran seguridad, pero en este momento tenía miedo de lo que su padre pudiera decirle.

—Papá, se que estás enojado porque no te lo dije antes a ti. Pero sabía que el apellido de Scorpius te importaría mucho, y yo de verdad lo quiero. Por favor, dale una oportunidad.

En su interior había una lucha encarnizada entre las ganas de hacer feliz a su hija y la necesidad de protegerla de una familia que él consideraba que podía hacerle daño.

—¿Te hace feliz? —no se le ocurrió mejor forma de solucionar su dilema. Al fin y al cabo lo importante era la felicidad de su niña, ya se encargaría él de vigilar que no le hiciesen daño desde el anonimato.

—Mucho. De verdad, me quiere y me lo demuestra siempre. No tiene malas intenciones —lo tenía tomado de las manos y estaban tan cerca que pudo ver el brillo de alegría en sus ojos azules. La sonrisa de ella siempre lograba hacerlo sonreír.

—Entonces no puedo oponerme. Eso sí, no prometo que me caiga bien de la noche a la mañana y desde luego no esperes que me lleve bien con el hurón de su padre. Entre menos contacto tenga yo con esa familia, mejor. Siempre que salgas con él quiero saber a dónde van y con quiénes y además, Rose —aquí se detuvo para mirarla directo a los ojos —, debes prometerme que no me ocultarás nada, y que siempre vas a contarme todo.

—Te lo prometo papá —valía la pena soportar a mil hurones y tragarse todo su orgullo por conseguir que su hija lo abrazara de la forma en que lo hizo.

* * *

Veinticinco años habían pasado desde aquel día en que Ronald Weasley sufrió una crisis nerviosa en San Mungo; y el motivo de esa crisis se encontraba ahora parada frente a él más hermosa que nunca vestida de novia. Aún no lograba asimilar del todo lo rápido que pasa el tiempo, le parecía ayer cuando tuvo a Rose bebé entre sus brazos y se juró protegerla de todo y de todos; y ahora se encuentra con que debe dejarla ir y pasar esa responsabilidad a otra persona.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho aquel día en que aceptó que su hija saliera con Scorpius Malfoy que eso sería para siempre y al final sería su yerno oficial, probablemente le habría dado un ataque y no hubiese aceptado. Pero ahora era demasiado tarde para retractarse, estaban a solo unas horas de que Rose Weasley se convirtiera en Rose Malfoy.

Pese a lo difícil que le resulta admitirlo, debe reconocer que el hurón junior ha hecho muy feliz a su hija. Le ha regalado muchas sonrisas y buenos momentos. Además él se ha encargado personalmente de que nunca le hiciera daño, dirigió muchas amenazas y advertencias y al final no eran necesarias. Viéndola ahí frente al espejo, mientras Hermione la peina no le queda de otra que admitir que quizá ahora que van a casarse sea el momento de admitir que de verdad se aman.

—Te ves hermosa Rose.

—Gracias papá.

Mientras caminan hacia el altar a Ron se le escapa una lágrima. Después de todo lo logró, pudo protegerla y ahora le toca ceder el trabajo.

—Cuando Rose nació juré cuidarla y protegerla de todo y de todos, ahora no me queda más que entregártela porque ella te ha escogido —jamás en su vida le había dedicado una mirada tan seria y cargada de significado a alguien como a Scorpius en ese momento —, pero te advierto que ella siempre será mi hija y siempre estaré ahí para ella. Así que más te vale cuidarla —dicho esto entregó a su bebé en el altar y presenció estoicamente la ceremonia, abrazó a Hermione cuando se echó a llorar y le dio un abrazo de felicitación a su nuevo yerno. Se obligó a sí mismo a saludar con una inclinación de cabeza a Draco Malfoy y su esposa, y bailó el vals con su hija con una sonrisa en la cara. Despidió al nuevo matrimonio con un abrazo y los vió partir a su luna de miel.

Finalmente antes de acostarse esa noche, Hermione encontró a Ron sentado sobre la cama de ambos con un álbum fotográfico de Rose y llorando con una sonrisa en la cara. Jamás en su vida había visto una imagen tan tierna. Se acostó a su lado y tomó su turno de consolarlo a él. Antes de que se quedara dormido, ella juraría que lo escucho decir:

—Después de todo, logré lo que me propuse; he cumplido el Juramento.

* * *

La sala de espera de San Mungo era un caos total. Muchas cabelleras pelirrojas llenaban la estancia y solo una rubia daba vueltas de un lado para el otro. Ronald Weasley observaba a su yerno dar vueltas nerviosamente, sin decidirse a entrar a la habitación.

—Scorpius —el chico se giró para mirar a su suegro, el miedo se reflejaba en su cara. Ron no pudo evitar reírse, después de todo pocas veces se veía a Scorpius Malfoy perder la compostura de esa forma y siempre sería divertido verlo sufrir, después de todo le había quitado a su niña —. Tranquilízate, debes entrar; Rose te está esperando y va a necesitar de tu apoyo.

—Pero… ¿Y si no lo hago bien? —el pelirrojo no necesitó más explicaciones, sabía perfectamente a qué se refería el chico.

—Aprenderás con el tiempo —trató de dedicarle su mejor sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero al parecer había algo más que le preocupaba a Scorpius.

—Señor, no tengo idea de cómo criar a una niña; no sé tratar con los bebés —por primera vez en lo que llevaba de conocerlo Ron le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Yo tampoco lo sabía —la mirada cómplice que le dedicó fue suficiente para tranquilizarlo —. Ahora lo mejor será que entres, si algo heredó mi hija de Hermione es el carácter, por lo que supongo que no te recibirá precisamente con un abrazo. Eres sanador ¡por Merlín! Entra de una buena vez.

—Gracias Ron —al final de cuentas se había acostumbrado a llamarlo así. Ya un poco más tranquilo comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación donde estaba su esposa, la voz de su suegro lo detuvo a medio camino.

—Scorpius… —se giró para verlo —, antes que entres, será conveniente que hablemos sobre cierto juramento que debes hacer.

.

* * *

.

_**Liz:**__ He tratado de agregar un poco de todo lo que colocaste en tu deseo de cumpleaños del foro y esto es lo que ha resultado. En otra ocasión prometo escribir un Luna/Neville dedicado a ti, por el momento acá tienes una mezcla de Ronmione con Scorse. _

_A todos los demás, les recomiendo pasarse por el foro __**El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas **__se lo pasarán maravillosamente. Gracias a las personas que participan ahí es que he vuelto a escribir, cuando desde hace mucho no lo hacía._

_Si les ha gustado ¿me regalan un review? Y si no les ha gustado, ayúdenme a mejorar ¿Cómo? Pues dejándome un review (: De cualquier forma, me encantaría conocer sus opiniones._

_Un beso._

_**-Fatty-**_


End file.
